Confession Before Death
by Miss.MassacreX
Summary: MelloxMatt The day of Kiyomi Takeda's kidnapping Mello views a video of the drunken happening of the prior night with Mail. Rated M for sexual situations, Mello's language, Death and Angst. Reviews Welcome, demanded really.


**Okay I didn't exactly bother with editing and the works, I typed this out while listening to music and decided to post it for your pleasure, Reviews or Mello will come back to life and rape you. Mello's POV.**

* * *

93 Million miles away from the earth and still a ray of stubborn sunlight found its way into the musty old window of my apartment, a shard of the light hitting my eyes directly. My head throbbed painfully trying to remind me how much I drank last night. With each flare of pain in my head a piece of memory pushing to my vision straight from my bogged hippocampus. For those of you unfamiliar with the parts and purposes of your noggin, the hippocampus is the part that controls your memories, found in your temporal lobe.

Maybe I shouldn't have called this "my" apartment, that is only partially true. I share this wonderful domicile with the one and only Mail Jeevas, who was currently laying on the bed curled up comfortably into the blankets, scratch that, MY blankets. I peeked under the blankets. Naked, a bit of blood on the sheets. God what happened last night. I grabbed my phone from the side table set next to my bed and went to my pictures, hoping Mail or I had taken some kinda of photographic memorabilia of last night. I had. There were self taken photos of me and Mail kissing with various alcohols in our hands, drunken smiles adorning our faces, a blurry picture of what seemed to be Mail undressing, and a video, I frowned at the frame that showed as a preview for what was to come. In my inebriated state I had named it "Mello and Matt's first3."

I pressed play and prepared myself for what was to come. The audio was fuzzy and ambient as my shaking hands attempted to film while undressing myself. Mail's hands reached over to me and set the cell-phone on the side table, camera facing both of us. I stripped my vest off and had been making out quite messily with Matt, running my hands over the well muscled skin, fingers grazing the toned planes of Matt's abdomen. A slight blush spread its way across Matt's face as I ran a hand lower, tracing the rim of Mails boxers with my fingers. "See what you did to me you naughty, naughty boy?" My voice was slurred as I grinded my rock hard erection against Mails own. "Ooh look at this, he likes being told how bad he is."

By this time in the video Matt had begun desperately kissing my neck, his hips rubbing against mine, crotch swelling for release. I shoved him onto the bed and got on top of him, straddling his waist I took off my boxers, revealing my painfully hard erection. I pulled off Matt's boxers to see him dripping with pre-cum. _He was always such a virgin, so easy to seduce. _My brain reminded me. I ran my finger along the head of Matt's member, drenching my finger in his pre-cum, "Lick it." I commanded the helpless red-head. He blushed a new shade and put my finger in his mouth. In my drunken state I hadn't thought of Matt's feelings, or his need for release.

After pulling my finger from Mails warm mouth with a light "pop" I flipped him over on the bed, grabbing the cell phone and turning it towards Matt's back, "The view from here is so nice, Im gonna let the camera watch as I fuck you, babe." I spat in my hand and ran it over Matt's puckered entrance, shoving myself in without warning. "Ah!" I heard Mail cry out in pain, bucking his hips away from me. "Please Mello, it hurts." Mail whimpered. "It will get better, you just need to get used to it." I shoved myself deeper in, furthering my own pleasure I started pumping in and out, holding Mails hips to mine against his struggles. I came inside of him and pulled out, not bothering to release Mail of his aching erection. I yanked matt into my arms as I fell asleep, holding his tear-stained form close to mine. And reached over, turning off the camera with a satisfactory smile.

_What have I done? _I looked over at the peacefully sleeping form in my bed, shutting the phone as a tear slid down my face. _I'm going to die today, when we kidnap Takeda. I can't leave Matt with that kind of scar, he needs to live a normal life without me breaking him any further. _I pressed the delete button on my phone, erasing all evidence of the previous night. Matt was a light-weight and with the amount of alcohol he consumed he wouldn't remember anything, his ass might be a little sore, but he will never even begin to suspect the events that took place last night. I shook him awake, "Hey you lazy ass, you fell asleep in my bed again, what are me five still? Get up and get ready, news reporters don't kidnap themselves ya know!" Mail stirred and looked up at me, his face smiling a still innocent smile.

The day went as expected, getting ready and such, Matt never once asked about what happened last night, probably to avoid what he thought would be hearing another embarrassing story about him calling his ex and ranting about how much of a whore she was. I got on my motorcycle and sped down to the news station, stopping behind the corner as I watched Mail shoot a smoke bomb at the building. I revved my engine up to Miss Takeda and offered her a ride as planned, and Lindner told Takeda it was safe. I got to the truck and watched Miss Takeda strip down, _I never did much care for girls. _I thought to myself handing her a blanket to cover herself with.

I put her clothing into a separate vehicle and began to drive the moving truck, turning the mini TV to the news to see how much commotion we had caused, I saw Mail on the screen, being chased live by Japanese cop cars, the chase stopped and Mail stepped out of his car. "Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns." Matt joked, his cigarette bouncing as he talked, "Now I'm sure you have alot of questions to ask." He spoke slowly, reaching his arms up in mock defeat, secretly reaching for his gun. "You won't shoo-" A loud array of gun fire followed his words. He was bleeding, everywhere. I saw his lips move slightly and turned my volume up to max. "I love you Mello." Was the last sentence I heard as the radio to his car rang out the lines to an unfamiliar, but fitting song. "Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

The cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto his vest as a small tear ripped its way out of my eye, out of my heart. "Im sorry Matt, I never meant for you to be killed." I went to form the words "I love you too" with my lips just as the moving van crashed, my head hitting the wheel and everything turning black.


End file.
